Tangled
by alias chica-47
Summary: SV
1. Default Chapter

Ok so I just wrote the pain is just to real, nobody on sd-1 responded but oh well, I like writing them so I think I may end up doing a couple of these.. This kinda takes place after the telling..  
  
Vaughn sat on the large, under stuffed couch, his face in his hands, his fears had been met, Everything in his life that had ever been right, was finally sitting right in front of him, And there was nothing he could do, to reach out and pull it back. "V.Vaughn.W.Why are you wearing that ring" Sydney asked him, her fearful eyes glued to the small band of metal that wound around Vaughn's finger, Signifying the end of the only good thing she had ever had in her life. Vaughn looked up at her, It physically hurt him to have to tell her that he was married, that he had moved on.  
  
I was so high I did not recognize  
  
The fire burning in her eyes  
  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
  
Never to return again  
  
But always in my heart  
  
Vaughn stood in his classroom, Staring at the woman that used to be so strong, That was now broken, That had broken him, "I was so in love with you it nearly killed me. And I do not regret moving on" "The Vaughn I knew, would have died, it would have killed him, not nearly, would have, you would not be standing here today. And the facts that you can stand there and tell me that you are ok with moving on, Vaughn last week, we were going to Santa Monica for the weekend, so tell to me that you were in love with me, isn't fair to me, because I sure as hell haven't moved on, and I would have died for you" She fumed  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
Vaughn stood there, Now was his chance to leave the two worst years of his life behind, To erase them from his mind, And never look back, This was his chance to make things right again. And he took it.  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
  
Keep her coming every night  
  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
  
Pretending to feel the same  
  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
She knew that he still loved her, But the fact that he had given up, the fact that he had not waited longer, Hurt her so much more then anything ever had before. The fact that he was so cold to have not considered that she had no one left but him, and he had left her.  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
And that is when Vaughn took his chance, That is when everything went back to being right. He leaned down and kissed her, For the first time in two years he felt whole again, For the first time in two years, he felt her lips on his, And her skin underneath his hands.  
  
I'll fix these broken things  
  
Repair your broken wings  
  
And make sure everything's alright  
  
My pressure on her hips  
  
Sinking my fingertips  
  
Into every inch of you  
  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
OK I liked that short and sweet, But on the other hand it only makes me even madder about what happened with Vaughn, JJ ruining his character Killing alias and all. But I just have to keep reapeating to myself that it is JUST A TV SHOW!!!!!  
  
The song was this love, By Maroon5 


	2. Tangled 2

Ok So this goes along with the one I just wrote, I think this is going to be a story, kind of, it will relate, ull see,  
  
Vaughn leaned back and rested his forehead on Sydney. "Vaughn you are married" she reminded him painfully "I know," he said squinting his eyes shut and rubbing his temples  
  
I'm full of regret  
  
For all things that I've done and said  
  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
  
My face 'round here  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
  
"Syd, she was the first one who made me smile after you were gone, she is a good person, but I love you" "But that doesn't matter, you married her, and I was gone for less then a year, you gave up on me Vaughn" "What happened to you still loving me" "What happened to you not regretting that you moved on"  
  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
  
See if I'm gone  
  
Cause I fear  
  
"I said I don't regret moving on, It doesn't mean it didn't cause me agony" "You still do not regret it" "Now I do" "Fine"  
  
There is nothing left to say to you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
"Syd, I don't regret moving on, I do regret giving up on you" "Vaughn, if you moved on, the only thing you were moving on and giving up was me" "Syd, I tried to kill myself, when you died, such a big part of me left with you, I wasn't living, I didn't eat, I didn't talk, I was immobile" he tried to convince her "Well I'm sorry, but since I do not know what happened to me, I don't think that it is fair" "That what isn't fair?" "That you get to have sympathy from me because you almost killed yourself, do you know how much it hurts me to hear you talk about this, to know that you are married, that for the past year you have been sleeping with her instead of me" she started to yell "Syd, calm down, I had to do something" "Well right now, I feel bad for her"  
  
And I've done you so wrong  
  
Treated you bad  
  
Strung you along  
  
Oh shame on myself  
  
I don't know how I got so tangled up  
  
"Vaughn on top of getting married, you took my dream, You live in a house, you had a normal life, you had the job I always wanted, You don't have to sneak around to see your wife, you do not have to hide things from the world, Hell, her mother didn't kill your father, Vaughn this isn't about moving on, this is about moving on without me, and about moving into my life with someone else" "Syd, I am so sorry"  
  
ok that was kinda bad but who cares, I think im gunna bring some pain to Laruen (evil laugh) I mean im sorry JJ, but it just isnt nice to cause that many teenage girls that much agony, I mean you made me vry, How does that make you feel jj huh, Im tellin u if u have anger issues see bartlett do not take them out on poor innocent fans. God the messed up people these days  
  
The sone was tangled by Maroon5 


End file.
